The proposed research is directed at a detailed understanding of the molecular basis of cell-cell interactions and the role of membrane components in these phenomena. The systems to be investigated are: 1) The control of cell growth in 3T3 and SV40 transformed 3T3 cells by plasma membranes and proteins extracted from these membranes; 2) the isolation of specific cell recognition components from the surface of cultured neuronal cells; 3) the study of developmental changes in glycoproteins in the chick neural retina; and 4) the studies on viral transformation of neural retina cells and Schwann cells. In a separate area the control of the synthesis of bacterial cell wall polymers will be investigated with special emphasis on teichoic acid and teichuronic acid biosynthesis.